


A little something

by manosoutas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (but very very very slight), Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, Minor Character Death, Short & Sweet, Slight Philosophy, Swearing, Unsanitary, Violence, author is a mess so this is a mess too, i wrote this while in the library lmao can you feel the gay, identity dissociation, im rubbing my gay hands all over the place, junkrat being gross, mentions of gore, ptsd!roadhog, very slight but it was intentional, you know i hc junkrat as having bpd but it's not shown in here i think
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manosoutas/pseuds/manosoutas
Summary: Nada. No siente absolutamente nada. Y se dice, es mejor así. No necesita emociones que lastren, solo billetes ensangrentados que le hagan la vida más cómoda y fácil.





	

Mako Rutledge está muerto, se dice a sí mismo. Ya no es nada, ni nadie. Nada puede surgir de la nada. Nada puede crecer en ella. Pensamientos y emociones básicas. Acciones necesarias para salir adelante. Come, orina, defeca, duerme. Mata. Sin consecuencias.

 

Vivir bajo esos cánones es sencillo, y a la vez, riguroso. Las indulgencias son contadas, prácticamente inexistentes. Es inevitable que, al final, acabe disfrutando de ello. Ríe, despacio, cuando parte huesos, destroza órganos, la sangre y otros fluidos manchando su piel. La comida sabe sosa, sin textura, irreconocible. El alcohol ni siquiera es capaz de calentarle la garganta.

 

Nada. No siente absolutamente nada. Y se dice, es mejor así. No necesita emociones que lastren, solo billetes ensangrentados que le hagan la vida más cómoda y fácil.

 

No siente nada cuando acepta el trabajo que Junkrat le ofrece, más por su insistencia que por genuino interés en éste. Y por el tesoro. Por supuesto que el tesoro despierta su curiosidad. La rata, ruidosa, inquieta, molesta, no tanto.

 

Los días se hacen duros, en un principio. Tiene que hacer acopio de fuerza de voluntad para no hacerle callar por la fuerza, o mantenerle quieto, o ambas cosas. Proteger a alguien con talento innato para meterse en problemas resulta ser tan difícil como cabría esperar.

 

Pese a todo, Junkrat demuestra tener, también, una capacidad insana para salir de los problemas vivo. Chamuscado, sucio, herido, enfermo. Pero vivo.

 

Roadhog se sorprende a sí mismo suspirando aliviado la quincuagésimo cuarta vez que le salva el culo de una muerte segura.

 

“Estoy bien, bien. Estoy bien. ¡Perfecto, incluso!”

 

La afirmación le hace poner los ojos en blanco, no solo por la obvia, palpable mentira. Le ayuda a curar sus heridas, como siempre hace. Junkrat suele insistir en que está perfectamente, aun cuando es más que evidente lo frágil que es en comparación con él, hecho para la batalla.

 

Y cuando Junkrat le da las gracias, con su voz sincera, de quien no sabe mentir ni para salvar su vida, las manos de Roadhog se detienen, un par de décimas de segundo, imperceptiblemente. No contesta, no suele hacerlo. Hace su trabajo. Nada más.

 

Nada más.

 

Los días se convierten en semanas, y las semanas, en meses. El tiempo parece volverse más nítido, pese a que es fácil perder su noción en mitad del desierto. Como si la neblina asentada en su cabeza por décadas comenzara a disiparse.

 

Es, en cierto modo, inquietante.

 

Roadhog está acostumbrado a la nada, a lo sencillo, a lo automático, a lo indoloro. No lo está a las puyas sin malicia, a las noches acompañado, a las disculpas, los agradecimientos, las historias y confesiones junto al fuego. Es cálido, poderoso, potente, y voluble, como el mismo Junkrat. Tan distinto de sí mismo y de sus limitaciones que se siente aterrorizado en ocasiones. Inseguro.

 

Tosco en las emociones, lleno de durezas y aristas en su mente y su corazón, no se percata de lo evidente. O tal vez, la parte de sí mismo que lo hace es acallada violentamente cada vez que alza la voz, la más profunda, la más verdadera, la más gentil.

 

Mako Rutledge aparta la mirada del fuego, la figura durmiente de Junkrat hecha un ovillo a su lado, aferrándose a una tela raída como un gatito al pelaje de su madre, cerca de él, su guardaespaldas, y estufa personal a tiempo parcial, como le gusta llamarle. Frunce el ceño tras la máscara, confuso, ante un hecho que le descoloca.

 

Está acariciando su pelo, requemado y quebradizo, con cuidado, para no despertarle. Y no sabe por qué. Qué razón podría tener para ello. Se siente como si hubiera pasado una vida entera desde que hubiese utilizado sus manos para algo que no fuera matar o destruir.

 

La respuesta de su cerebro es súbita, como en un momento de inspiración rozando la genialidad. Su respiración se corta, y tiene que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no toser, su rostro caliente, y su respiración empañando ligeramente los cristales tintados de la máscara.

 

“Mierda.” susurra en voz baja, muy baja, reprendiéndose a sí mismo una y otra vez. Se niega a aceptarlo. No. Por supuesto que no. Cómo aceptar algo así. Cómo salir de su zona de confort.

 

Cómo aceptar, contra toda razón lógica, contra toda ley de la física, que algo ha empezado a crecer en la nada. Algo tan bello y cálido como inútil.

 

Roadhog resopla, y Junkrat parece removerse en sueños, volteándose lo suficiente como para poder ver su rostro sucio a la luz del fuego, la mandíbula colgando, la boca entreabierta, saliva discurriendo entre sus dientes amarillentos y labios craquelados. Se le escapa un pedo, y Roadhog se siente sonreír como un bobo.

 

Y no sabe si quiere reír, o llorar.

**Author's Note:**

> El resumen alternativo era "cómo Roadhog se da cuenta de que está enamorado perdidamente de Junkrat y todos sus esquemas mentales sobre moralidad, orden, etcétera, se van a la soberana mierda."
> 
> *fingerguns* Me gusta el conflicto emocional y de valores. Me parte el corazón. Adoro partir corazones.
> 
> El fanfic es un regalo para @z41d / @zxid en tumblr. Siento que haya sido tan rushed, PERO, espero que tu ánimo haya sido... alzado *raise*


End file.
